powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ergokinetic Combat
The ability to fuse physical combat with energy. Technique of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging and Elemental Combat. Opposite to Anti-Energy Combat. Also Called * Energized Combat * Energy Combat * Energy-Enhanced Strike * Energy Strike Capabilities The user is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. Applications *Energy Exoskeleton *Energy Generation *Energy Infusion *Enhanced Combat *Megaton Kick *Megaton Punch *Power Fists *Power Legs Variations *Ectokinetic Combat *Electrokinetic Combat *Electromagnetokinetic Combat *Entropy Combat *Kinetic Energy Combat *Magnokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Combat **Musical Combat *Thermokinetic Combat Associations * Charged Attacks * Elemental Combat * Energy Constructs * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Combat * Infusion Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Gallery MashiroKick.gif|Mashiro Kuna (Bleach) performing her Reiatsu enhanced kick on her opponents. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) can coat his blade in blue flames called the Flames of Satan wielding it with finesse. MinaEnergziedWeapon.jpg|Mina Hazuki's (Darker than Black) Contractor power, Weapon Energizing, allows her to turn anything she touches into a weapon of destructive energy. Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|Billy Batson/Shazam (DC Comics) coating his fist with powerful divine magic to K.O. Superman. Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Scientific Railgun) charging a coin with electromagnetic energy to create an energized bullet. File:Raditz_Preparing_Shining_Friday.png|Raditz (Dragon Ball) charging his Shining Friday to kill his nephew, Son Gohan. Nappa Attacks Tien.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) can imbue his punches with lightning energy. Chakra_enhanced_strength.png|Tsunade (Naruto) channels chakra energy into her fist. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor 1.png|Unruly Fourth Raikage A/Ay (Naruto) can imbue his physical techniques and attacks with Lightning Release/Style chakra. File:Sanji_Diable_Jambe.gif|Infused with the heat of a spicey devil, Sanji's (One Piece) uses his Diable Jambe technique adds a vicious Burning effect to his already powerful kicks. Kizaru.gif|As a Light Human, Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can enhance his kicks with his Pika Pika no Mi powers allowing him to kick foes such as Magician, Basil Hawkins with devastating results. Scratchman Apoo (One Piece).gif|Through an unnamed Devil Fruit, Scratchmen Apoo (One Piece) can convert his limbs into musical instruments, to perform Tatakau/Fighting Combat Music which can cause damaging effects to his opponents, determined by what he plays. Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Smoker's Haki elbow.gif|Smoker (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Katakuri's Punch.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. File:Falcon kick.jpg|Captain Falcon's "Falcon Kick" is imbued with fire. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon using "Falcon Punch". File:Wizard's foot.jpg|Ganondorf's "Wizard's Foot" is imbued with dark magic. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf using "Warlock Punch". File:terrycombat1.gif|Terry Bogard (King of Fighters) punches with energy. Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel's Defenders) infusing and enhancing his Punch with his inner chi. Ionkinetic Combat by Wonder Man.jpg|Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Electro Marvel Kids.jpg|Max Dillon/Electro (Marvel Comics) Xop havok.jpg|Alex Summers/Havok (Marvel Comics) infuse ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it ... Concession Beam by Havok.jpg|...into powerful bursts of plasma. X-Men Origins Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) can channel his power into virtually anything and turn it into a weapon. Heavy Strike by Power Man.jpg|Victor Alvarez/Power Man (Marvel Comics) infuses chi energy into his fists for physical combat. Superia's Style.jpg|Superia (Marvel Comics) Doc Ock 2099.jpg|Serena Patel/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Raiden Electric Punch.gif|Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) punching with electricity. Pulseman___nobg_by_nekoiichi-d5tp3de.png|Pulseman (Pulseman) infuses electricity into his fighting style. Gou redoruku.png|Wonrei (Zatch Bell!) energizing a kick with his Go Redoruku spell. Lost Galaxy Megazord Slash.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) can infuse their ranger powers into the Galaxy Megazord to deliver a powerful slash attack to gigantic opponents.... Galaxy Megazord Slash.gif|...can also empower the Galaxy Megazord's saber with the energy of the Lights of Orion to cut down more powerful monsters. X Scars Sigma.gif|X (Mega Man X) infuses his hand with his Limitless Potential to burn Sigma's face. Zakeruga Residue.gif|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can use the lightning created from one of his spells to enhance his physical combat. Ultraman Leo's kick.gif|Ultraman Leo's (Ultra series) Leo Kick is imbued with energy. Gwen Tennyson Mana Attack.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Downloadfile.gif|Blackfire (Dc Comics) Raven (DC Comics) barrage.gif|Raven (DC Comics) 4973670-2257749553-g1a8E.gif|Starfire (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Combat Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries